The Baylor Center for Population Research and Studies in Reproductive Biology will be a goal-oriented research effort in reproductive biology and contraceptive development. The basic research interests of this Center will be organized along interdepartmental lines with primary participation of the Departments of Cell Biology, Obstetrics and Gynecology and Medicine. The approach will be physiological and biochemical, at the molecular level of cell function with the main emphasis on progressive studies on regulatory aspects of reproduction, involving mechanisms of hormone action and gene expression and the molecular biological controls operative at all levels of the reproductive process. A concerted effort will be made to incorporate correlative studies (as in the past) on cell structure, function and basic and clinical reproductive physiology. A further definite goal will be to attempt to apply new information and insights gained from our basic experimentation to new contraceptive development, problems of infertility, and genetic disorders of egg implantation.